hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Costa Rica (Republic of Costa Rica)
Attributes Costa Rica (コスタリカ, Kosutarika) or The Republic of Costa Rica (コスタリカ共和国, Kosutarikakyōwakoku) is a fanmade character from the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Costa Rica has a different appearance comparing the other Central American Countries, with her skin being more lighter and eyes greenish blue. Her hair is brown long wavy. She ties her hair a half bun with her bangs still there. wears Guraria Morada behind and front her ears (or a red wired rabbit hair tie). She normally wears a white tie front crop top with baby blue shorts and black closed out thongs. In holidays and festivals, she wears a colored skirt, ruffled blouse with the colors of her flag, and leather sandals (traditional Costa Rican clothing). Costa Rica's skin is lighter than the other Central American countries because of her white population. She is tan, but light tan. She is often surrounded by many organisms because of her being a bio-diversed country, Personality and Interests Costa Rica is described as a kind-hearted, open-minded, and charming girl. Though, she can be nervous to other people from times and hates saying 'no' to others (which annoys others). She is pretty optimistic and is great at motivating people. She would often say "Pura Vida" and "Mae" (Translations to Pure Life and Buddy) when greeting to other people and said that it is how she says "Hello". She is calm and patient to others and can even handle hot-tempered ones easily. She does have a mischievous side and scared the life out of the other countries when she prank them in April Fools day. She talks to other (and herself) that she isn't so wealthy of a country. Many people and countries says that "Costa Rica is like the Switzerland of Central America", which confuses her a lot because of some differences that her and Switzerland have. When it comes to soccer, she becomes very competitive. Costa Rica takes interest in the outdoors and nature. She loves animals (even the unique ones) and would often bring them everywhere. Although Costa Rica have many visitors from America (USA), she haves a hard time speaking English to them. Costa Rica hates violence and wars, she wants every country to come in peace. Everybody finds her a unique country because of how different she is of the other Central American countries, which makes her think that she isn't really part of her siblings. She is sometimes forgotten of her fellow Central Americans which makes her think that she isn't good enough compare to the other Central American Countries. Since that she was left alone and have to develop her own country, she is afraid of people leaving her alone, that is the reason why she lives with the other Central Americans in one house. Relationships Panama Costa Rica and Panama are pretty close to each other and share a common interest of the outdoors and animals. It's common for people to call them 'twins'. Costa Rica was the second country to have relations with Panama. Spain They both have a love-hate relationship in the Colonial Times. Costa Rica didn't really matter to Spain and called her the saddest place in the world. He left her because of how there is not that much gold in the place, this is how Costa Rica started developing an insecurity of being alone. Costa Rica didn't hated Spain at all, she thought that the Spanish Laws where unfair. The two are both in good terms know but Costa Rica has a strange feeling when she's next or talks to Spain. Nicaragua The two both have a rivalry ever since the beginning, always disagree on everything they would say. The two are both foot(soccer)ball rivals, everything gets heated up whenever they play soccer. Although they don't have the best relationship, she and Nicaragua still care for each other deeply. America Costa Rica and America are both historically close. The two of them both showed concerns for the environment and wants to preserve Costa Rica's tropical resources. He loves visiting Costa Rica's place often because of how beautiful the place is, but sometimes Costa Rica wishes that other countries visit her place besides America. America is Costa Rica's important trading partner. (Chibi and Full-Body Sketch Coming Up!) Trivia * At first, I thought of her wearing her traditional dress as her everyday clothing. But when researching more about Costa Rica fashion, Costa Ricans tend to wear modern clothing and use traditional clothing in special days (Example: Independence). * Her human name is Adriana, though still thinking of her last name... * In the Global Peace Index, Costa Rica was the first to be the most peaceful countries in Central America. * Although Costa Rica takes 0.5% of the Earths landmass, Costa Rica holds 5% of the Earths biodiversity. * 25% of the jungles in Costa Rica are protected by National Parks. * You can call a someone from Costa Rica a Costa Rican; but, you can also call someone from Costa Rica a Tico (Male) or Tica (Female). * Costa Rica's goal is to become the first country to be Carbon Neutral. * Costa Rica banned recreational hunting. * 95-99% of renewable energy and 80% is produced of hydro power. * WHEN USING THIS CHARACTER, PLEASE CREDIT ME AS 'PeachyAsAPeach'. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Fanmade characters Category:Latin America Category:Central America Category:North America Category:Costa Rica Category:America Category:Latintalia Category:Former Spanish Colony Category:Spanish-Speaking Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia APH Category:Hetalia fan characters Category:HetaliaOC Category:Hetalia oc